My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) by En Vogue is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie and Tina with New Directions and Will singing backup. Will announces they are doing two solos at Nationals - and one of them has gone to Blaine. Artie and Tina intensify their competitive feud, both nominating themselves and competing against each other for the solo. Will suggests they should hold a sing-off right in the moment, so the song starts. The other New Directions provide backup while they sing. Although it starts well, the song is sharply interrupted when Tina accidentally pulls Artie off from his wheelchair, which leads him to leave the Choir Room angry. Lyrics New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love, uh uh) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (Not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin', mmm!) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): I remember how it used to be You never was this nice, you can't fool me (Ooh, bop!) Now you're talkin' like you made a change The more you talk the more things sound the same (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): What makes you think you can just walk back into her life (Ooh woah) Without a good fight, oh? (Aaah) I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself (Ooh woah) 'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh! Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): Now you promise me the moon and stars Save your breath, you won't get very far (Ooh, bop) Gave you many chances to make change The only thing you changed was love to hate (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She doesn't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin', yeah) No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change, yeah!) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (my love, my love, my love, my love, my lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina (New Directions): Woo! Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the greedy Mmhmm, that's right, 'cause ya see baby (Ooh, bop!) When ya lackin', ya losin'! And I'm out the door! (Aaah) It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She don't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Will: And now it's time for a breakdown Artie and Tina with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, (Artie: w-whoa whoa whoa!) Tina with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Artie and Tina with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never get it Artie (New Directions): You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it Tina with Artie and New Directions: No! You're never gonna get it. Trivia *The phrase "Ooh, bop" was frequently used during the Season One episode Funk. * Tina and Artie use this song to compete for a solo at Nationals but neither Tina or Artie got a solo. Gallery 41vIrJPFwWL._SL500_AA280_.jpg Frenemies promo pics (10).jpg TARTIE dancing.gif Tartie push.png Epic New Night Of Diva-ness GLEE 440.jpg mlynggi.gif mlynggi3.gif Tartie_MyLovin'.png Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l7y6rn8b1qbfdwvo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l30bP0C01qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr n1m4ixmxgl1siuf0yo4 250.gif My loving you're never gonna get it.png Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr na1qqvpP7m1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions